WALL-E
Entrance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Junk Cube WALL-E create a Trash Cube from his body cavity. Once done, you can moves around the stage with the cube. Pressing B again will make you hurl the cube into the opponents. There no limit with using this move again when using the cube as a weapon. 9 out of 10 will the cube will be brown, which is a normal cube will cause good damage and knockout when contact into the opponents. However, 1 out of 10 will the cube will be Blue for "Change Blue", which explodes at contact, causing great damage and knockout. Side B - Eve Blast WALL-E launch a laser from Eve’s arm. Each shot does minor damage, thou minor knockback when hit into a person multiple times. Eve’s arm projectiles can be reflected or absorbed, while the gun itself can only be reflected. Up B - Fire Extinguisher WALL-E uses a Fire Extinguisher to boost himself into the air. This move offers both vertical and horizontal recovery. It is possible to stop the move by using an attack or other move, and then resume hovering. After landing, you must remain on the ground for 1.5 seconds before the move will be fully recharged. Down B - Safe Mode WALL-E turn into his Safe Form. While here, you're invincible to anything that happens in battle for 10 seconds. While in the cube, you can move left and right, and jump once. After the 10 seconds, you must re-enter the match and wait for 5.5 seconds to reused this move. Final Smash - Into Space Eve’s Rocket arrive upward as it’s launch WALL-E and the other into space. Everyone but you are in helplessly float as you can flies around and ram into them. There will also be flying jerks that enemies can hide behind, but there will also be mines that could be used against you. This Final Smash last for 15 seconds, random into another stage. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes * Trivia *Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:WALL-E Category:Disney Category:Pixar Category:Male Category:Robot Category:Heros Category:Cute Characters Category:Look-Alike Characters Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:Empty Slot Winners (Elite Warriors) Category:Wikia Contributor Favorite Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:Text & Read Movesets Category:Most Loved Characters Category:Lojo Favorite Category:FighterGuy4 Favorite Category:Lawler-RPG Category:EWBR Ultimate Category:Anti-Smash!